Elastomeric composites have improved properties over the elastomers, and are suitable for many uses including articles requiring impermeability features, such as tire innerliners, tire innertubes, tire curing bladders, hoses, medical stoppers, impermeability sheets, and other similar items.
Production of elastomeric composites in general and elastomeric nanocomposites in particular, generally results in the precipitation of the composite to form particulates referred to in the art as a “crumb”. In regards to rubber, the term ‘crumb’ is also used to refer to granulated scrap tires or other granulated scrap rubber. For the purpose of the present invention, the term ‘crumb’ is restricted to the particulates of polymer/elastomer and elastomeric composites obtained from a polymerization process or a liquid based mixing process and not from granulating scrap articles or already manufactured rubber.
The size distribution of the crumb obtained from polymerization and/or mixing directly affects the processability of the composite, wherein excessively small crumb having a nominal diameter of less than about 0.33 cm, or excessively large crumb having a nominal diameter of greater than about 3.5 cm results in process difficulties due to plugging of equipment, reduced product recovery, increased dry time, lower throughput rates, and other issues. Elastomeric nanocomposites tend to form the excessively smaller crumb size, rendering the continued handling of the composite crumb difficult and reducing the viability of production of such a product, despite such materials having known improved properties over non-reinforced elastomeric materials.
While small scale laboratory work with very small crumb can be managed, there exists the need to develop a method to increase the crumb size of elastomeric composites preferably for both in-situ production of the elastomeric composite and for laboratory creation of elastomeric composites using already produced elastomeric polymer.